


Criminal Exposure

by LadyKnight33



Series: Criminal Universe [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demisexual Hanzo, Demisexuality, Developing Relationship, Explicit scenes of Criminal Bonds, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnight33/pseuds/LadyKnight33
Summary: Sexually explicit scenes from Criminal Bonds.OR“I have craved you since I first drove you through Tokyo. I’ve burned for you since we cruised the beach road in Dorado. I’ve down right lusted after you since the boat in Port of Callao. Tonight? Tonight, I’m on fire!”Initial scene found in the beginning ofChapter 21: Bittersweet HomecomingofCriminal Bonds





	Criminal Exposure

**Criminal Exposure**

Within his room, the cowboy hat took a place of prominence on his dresser right before his broken sword. He let his fingers brush along the steel of the katana, remembering the horrific night he tried to kill his brother. Apparently he was very good a ruining the mood. Still it didn’t stop Jesse from wrapping both massive arms around Hanzo’s waist and dropping the bushy beard onto his shoulder. Hanzo felt the intruding warmth inside Jesse’s jeans press up against him.

“He’s alive and safe. That’s all you need to concern yourself with,” Jesse read his thoughts. It should have been invasive, but at the moment it was comforting. Hanzo reached behind and tangled his left hand into Jesse’s messy hair in a form of a hug. The gunslinger chuckled. Warm vibrations coursing through Hanzo’s chest. “Now if this is all you had planned for the night, I’m using your shower with the emphasis on making some rather obscene noises.” Jesse usually refrained from loud vocals in the hotel rooms. Even with the threat those arms around his waist tightened eliminating any space between them.

“Of course you would.” Hanzo pressed back into his cowboy and contemplated the heat growing between them. It was impressive that Jesse hadn’t stripped yet. He was usually the first to instigate anything sexual. Granted the last time they tried anything intimate, it had ended with an interruption. This was the first time they had embraced each other since being held captive by Overwatch. “My plan stopped at the door. Suggestions?”

“Darlin’, you really shouldn’t have said that.” Jesse twisted Hanzo until they faced each other. The cowboy plunged into another deep suffocating kiss. Hanzo’s breath was lost to the delving tongue and the blazing hot lips. Jesse drank in all of the archer as though the cowboy had been stranded in a desert these past eight months. Scorching hands ripped his dress shirt from his still belted pants. Hanzo would be surprised if there were no burn marks to follow those tracks across his belly.

The ledge of the dresser dug into Hanzo’s lower back, but the discomfort was overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure trying to erupt from within. “Jesse…” he gasped against the lips set on devouring him. Knowing what the cowboy wanted and actually experiencing it were monumentally different interpretations of desire. “Jesse.” Hanzo broke away from the kiss. His gunslinger took to bathing his exposed throat with all that attention. Those warm wet lips tingled Hanzo’s senses and shot heat straight to his groin. “Ground rules.”

“Aw… come on, darlin’. Let a man have this one thing.” Jesse’s fingers were nimble in undoing the buttons on his custom made vest with sophisticated armor tucked into the blue silk sides. With his sensitive ribs bereft of protection, rough calloused fingers of a working man delicately traced his torso. Hanzo breathed deeply. His eyes closing and head tilting back at the light soothing touch. “I’ve been wanting to take you to cloud nine for ages.”

“I’m fully aware of that. I may not have done this with others, but I am not wholly ignorant.” Hanzo pushed himself away from the dresser, ending up pressed against Jesse’s broad chest. The American topped him in height, but the ninja was certain he would win in terms of upper body strength. Hanzo laced his fingers around Jesse’s neck and stepped forward. The space that didn’t exist before rubbed the growing heat between their groins. Jesse took a sharp inhale, dropping his head to Hanzo’s shoulder. As the heir to the Shimada Clad stepped forward again, he forced his partner to back up.

“Right,” Jesse exhaled. Breath tickling Hanzo’s exposed throat. “T.V., movies. Those explicit comics under Genji’s bed.” The flush radiating through the archer’s skin was a stronger furnace than Jesse’s. When the cowboy chuckled it only got worse. “Knew you read those at some point.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“And yet here I am.” Jesse pulled away to show off his scruffy beard and wide grin. “In your room. And almost down your pants. Let me enjoy this. Give you a night you won’t soon forget.”

“Hands only.”

“One of these days you’re gonna kill me.”

“Then we’d best get started.” Hanzo pushed Jesse until the taller man’s knees hit the bed and the man sat hard. “I’m still waiting on suggestions.” Carefully he knelt across Jesse’s thighs, the pull of the fabric across his groin increased his ache for something to happen. Hanzo watched intrigued as a fierce look of concentration overwhelmed his partner. Jesse was closer than either realized. That would be an amusing interaction for the future. Watching the gung-ho cowboy come untouched, fully clothed from words alone. 

Running his fingers through the unfamiliar bushy beard, Hanzo accepted that this look suited Jesse. Perhaps a bit of a trim to make it less unruly. But ultimately it was not his hair, so it was up to Jesse on how he wanted to style it. But Hanzo could always drop a well placed compliment.

Jesse finally gazed up with hooded eyes and a soft smirk. “I’ve got a thousand and one things I want to do to you.” His fingers resumed unbuttoning Hanzo’s dress shirt. The gunslinger was methodical this time. He must have realized rushing head long into this would only end the encounter all too soon. Hanzo himself did not know when time or desire would coincide next. “Tonight though… I want to take care of you. Explore you might say.” He pushed away the dress shirt and helped Hanzo shrug out of it. The expensive fabric found a place on the floor. “All you have to do is sit there looking naturally pretty.”

Almost immediately Jesse started peppering the tattooed shoulder with kisses. He continued to lavish the deep blue dragon and geometric lightning bolts with undivided attention. When Jesse reached the wrist, the cowboy suddenly twisted them both until Hanzo pressed down against the mattress. His back absorbed the fall. His whole body trembled as Jesse’s tongue flicked the tender skin of his inner wrist. He had no idea such places existed. Or that he would be so susceptible.

Jesse settled across Hanzo’s bare stomach. Rough tight jeans rubbed against his taunt muscles. Jesse humped absently, chasing satisfaction and groaning in frustration. The cowboy’s return path up the tattoo on the underside of Hanzo’s arm was torturous pleasure. His breath shallowed. Jesse’s tongue slid along the edge of the tattoo then suddenly flicked across his left nipple. Hanzo gasped and arched into that mouth. 

“Better than by yourself, isn’t it.” Jesse murmured against Hanzo’s skin.

“You’re still dressed.” Hanzo tried to level a glare at his partner.

The man simply chuckled. “Yeah, not like you’re trying too hard to change that.” Jesse rubbed a thumb over Hanzo’s left nipple. Electric shock shook the ninja to his core. Jesse coxed more gasps from reluctant lungs with that talented tongue of his across Hanzo’s chest. “I’m starting to think you like all this attention. You really are a pampered princess.” His gunslinger grinned. The overconfident one that said he had won. Just seeing it again made Hanzo’s gut twist. Now he recognize it as pleasure. The joy of seeing the cowboy’s face. Of having the man’s warmth next to him. Sharing the small moments when this smile was solely for him.

“If I recall, this was your idea,” Hanzo returned haughtily. In the momentary pause, the archer tugged at Jesse’s faded red button down. His fingers did not cooperate. His brain clouded by the intimacy. The gunslinger quickly assisted. Soon the dark tinted skin contrasted under Hanzo’s light olive hands. Coarse chest hair tangled within Hanzo’s fingers. Exploring was an excellent description. Hanzo could admire the firm muscles for hours. This was the chest he had rested against for so many nights before their separation. Now he admired it differently. He did not get to take advantage of the view for long.

Jesse backed away and shucked his jeans and boxers. He stood in all his naked glory. Hanzo propped himself up on his elbows and stared. The cowboy dropped his hands on his hips, forcing Hanzo’s eyes to the thick erect cock curved between powerful thighs. “Like what you see?”

Hanzo snorted. A bemused half smile touched his cheeks. “You are ridiculous.” Hanzo’s cock pulsed with need, angry at being confined when its partner sprang free. Reaching out, the ninja pulled his gunslinger down for a fevered kiss. Need driving his actions. Rationality quickly disappearing.

Humming into the kiss, Jesse’s hand fumbled for the clasp of Hanzo’s pants. “Fair’s fair,” he moaned. Hanzo dipped his fingers onto Jesse’s lower back, urging him closer. While Hanzo was loosing himself in the depths of Jesse’s hungry mouth with his own tongue, cold air met his swollen member. Hanzo moaned desperately into Jesse’s mouth. This time he couldn’t let go. Jesse forced them apart, panting for breath. “Hands only. Promise. Now do you have any lube?”

“Bedside table.”

Self assured and confident Jesse planted a couple of chaste kisses to Hanzo’s cheek. “Were you thinking of me?” He implied Hanzo took part in masturbation. Irritation bloomed within. Jesse, oblivious to Hanzo’s thoughts, reached for the small bit of furniture. The massive body above him shuddered as Jesse’s overly sensitive sexual organ dragged across Hanzo’s thigh.

The archer growled, annoyed with Jesse’s accusal. No matter how accurate. “Jesse. My curiosity is not going to finish your exploration.”

“Mine? Oh, Hanzo… Just wait. This is nothing.” The cowboy grin. He backed away again. At first Hanzo was perplexed. Mechanically he knew what Jesse intended, but he had no idea what the man had planned. “We’ll be more comfortable if we aren’t sitting on the edge of the bed.” Shuffling up in bed brought Jesse back across Hanzo’s legs. That red member stood proudly. Jesse ignored it to focus on Hanzo. “So beautiful.” 

Amber eyes were lost among enlarged pupils. Hanzo swore he saw his own reflection within those black pools. Jesse looked enraptured. Of course Hanzo knew his body was in perfect physical condition, yet he had never thrilled at another finding pleasure in it in the way Jesse did. This was new. Wondrous. Frank desire filled the man’s face. All of it was for him. Those lust filled eyes focused solely on his naked form triggered a strange sense self consciousness. Something never before felt. 

At least until Jesse stroked up Hanzo’s cock. All thought vanished. Physical need won. That light touch rocketed Hanzo beyond rationalization. His hands clenched the sheets, desperate for a grounding. How could a simple finger cause such devastation. He needed that friction again. More of it. Carnal instincts overrode everything. He bucked up, searching for that white hot sensation. A kernel of thought seeded itself for later evaluation. Where had this been his whole life?

“Easy, partner.” Jesse crooned. “At this rate you’ll blow your load before I get to the good part.” At this rate, Jesse was going to kill him. Impatience enflamed his blood. Hanzo tried to glare and spur the cowboy into action. It was ruined when Jesse tugged his balls and dipped a finger into the skin beneath. The sounds pulled from him were like none he had even known. “So sensitive. I’ll file this away for when I can properly use it.”

“_Jesse, if you don’t hurry up, I’ll finish this myself.”_

“Hmm… Japanese. Didn’t think you were that riled up. Though isn’t the fun of being with another person about taking our time.” Jesse’s slow drawling accent dropped heavily in the room. His voice thick and sweet. As if to prove his point, Jesse drew himself over Hanzo’s chest, seeking a lingering kiss. The gentle massage against his lips cooled his rage yet stirred the embers of his aching arousal. “I promise we’ll get there. But there is so much more to explore.”

Instinctively Hanzo gripped the short shaggy hair of the man above him. It was a lifeline against this onslaught of sensations. His entire body trembled, burning with a need he had never known before Jesse wormed his way into the life of the yakuza scion. Jesse’s lips hummed. Hanzo knew more delicious sounds could come from that orifice. For all that the cowboy could talk he had been remarkably silent. The threat of obscene noises felt short.

Hanzo was determined to change the pace.

He trailed his fingers through the coarse back hair that curled around the intrusions. It was a different texture. One he found highly interesting. Then Jesse did a crazy thing with his tongue, dipping between teeth and swirling along the gum line. It triggered an unexpected response from the archer. Hanzo dug his nails into the broad back above him. That rewarded him with a deep moan of need. It pulled the burning ache in his gut. Hanzo only knew he needed to hear that sound from his partner again. Repeatedly. Whatever instinct drove them tonight relished the unpredictable. Adrenaline usually found in battle coursed through his veins. Hanzo couldn’t let go.

The archer dug his heels into the small of Jesse’s back, drawing him closer, seeking the elusive friction. The moment they touched, Jesse shuddered and dropped to his forearms, barely avoided crushing Hanzo. “Shit!” He gasped into Hanzo’s ear. Rough abortive rutting accompanied that voice. “You don’t play fair.” The heat and pressure of the man above him, fueled Hanzo’s need and temporarily sated him.

“Yakuza. Remember.” He turned, seeking Jesse’s mouth for the soothing slow kiss.

“And you always get what you want.” The gunslinger was breathless.

“Always.” Hanzo grinned into their lingering kiss.

Jesse chuckled. Warm vibrations rumbling through his chest. “Who I am to deny you?” The cowboy groaned and reluctantly withdrew. He reached into the pillowed comforter and showed off two small square packets. “Figured you kept these in your bedside table for more than penetration. A guy like you probably uses them for clean up.” As Jesse analyzed Hanzo’s solo experimentation, Hanzo flushed at remembering those nights when curiosity got to him. 

Yet Jesse wasn’t completely wrong.

Next thing Hanzo knew massive hands wrapped around his cock. The tight fit of thin plastic over his sensitive member almost undid him. He reached over his head and clutched the pillow, arching up with a growl. But Jesse wasn’t done yet. That hand stroked his erection. Smooth slow motions. Each one fueling the fire raging within. A thumb ran over the head. Hanzo jerked, bucking up. Chasing that hand. 

“Now ain’t that beautiful.” Jesse crooned. “I could let you continue to thrust if you want. But imagine what I could do with my mouth.” Jesse squeezed the base of Hanzo’s cock. A low keen sprang from deep inside his core. Hanzo could imagine. A tongue capable of reducing him to this quivering mass would do impressive feats if unleashed. Instead he focused on the unfamiliar touch. The secure fist stroking him. It was the same confidence that Jesse did everything. “That’s right… I’ll take you to places you’ve never dreamed.”

Hanzo was already there. A sudden groan accompanied a particularly strong thrust. Jesse countered with a twist of his loose fist. Next thing Hanzo knew he was biting his own wrist to hold back an undignified shout. From just a hand. And he was done. Yet Jesse’s burning gaze said the night was far from over.


End file.
